Generally users are using various applications, services, web sites and devices for communicating and messaging with other users, sharing user generated contents, creating connections and social networks, conducting e-commerce. User are enabled to input, select, attach, compose, draft various types of contents, so why user required to register various applications, services, web sites and devices for various types of needs. Present invention enables multiple functions on contents for communications, messaging, publishing, posting, requesting, executing commands, presenting, processing, e-commerce, transactions, workflow, activities, actions, searching, and sharing via single interface.
By using present invention user can input, select, attach, prepare, compose one or more types of contents including text, commands, audio, video, photos or images, files, applications, objects, workspaces, URLs or links and can select one or more functions for conducting one or more types of activities, actions, process, workflow, tasks, transactions, communications, messaging, publishing, presenting, posting & requesting contents, executing commands, processing, formatting, structuring & interpreting contents, conducting e-commerce transactions, searching, and sharing with one or more sources and/or destinations including one or more applications, services, social networks, users, web pages, web sites, domains, databases, networks and devices from single standard user-friendly and mobile or Smartphone friendly interface.
Some applications or devices provide one or more features e.g. send message, send contact and like which are limited and not provide list of plurality types of pre-created standard functions which are operable on selected or inputted or attached or composed contents and enable user to-do plurality of tasks including communications, messaging, publishing, posting, requesting contents, executing commands, presenting, processing, conduction e-commerce, transactions, workflow, activities, actions, searching, and sharing.
Some applications or devices provide command line for executing commands which are limited compared to provided full feature functions which comprise function specific user selections and present function specific interface(s), list(s), template(s), objects, multimedia data or contents, metadata, system data, user selection or input controls, applications and/or services.
At present, various web sites are enabled to integrate various buttons of various web sites or applications or providers with web page(s) and are able to provide various functions to users including Twitter, Facebook sharing, Youtube, Goggle and like. But users have to register or visit various web sites and use various integrated buttons and associate interfaces integrated by that web site and provided by others for various purposes. But in present scenario user is not able to use single interface for selecting, inputting, editing, drafting & composing contents and can access plurality types of functions provided or integrate by Function Server and various sources, 3rd parties' developers and providers.
Currently, user or application can access various distributed objects via various web services and user can also access various features of menu(s) of application(s). But user is not enable to access heterogeneous types of functions and interfaces provided by wide varieties of 3rd parties' developers and services providers for wide variety of requirements from one parent interface or from one source in an unified, integrated, interwoven, collaborative, shared manner.
Present invention provides wide verities of generalize, standardize, and unified interfaces and/or functions from plurality of sources, wherein each interface(s) can use one or more user selected functions or each function(s) can use one or more interface(s) and each function can connect with one or more servers, sources, applications, services, objects, distributed objects, web sites, web pages, networks, social networks, features, databases and devices for one or more types of tasks, activities, actions, events, transactions, interactions, communications, sharing, messaging, e-commerce transactions, requesting contents, downloading and/or uploading applications and/or services and/or one or more types of contents, subscribing, publishing, posting, executing commands, presenting, processing, workflow, searching and accessing.
At present users are using internet including plurality of non-standard web sites for various types of general activities including Use a search engine to find information, Send or read e-mail or messages, Look for info on a hobby or interest, Search for a map or driving directions, Check the weather, Look for information online about a service or product you are thinking of buying, Get news, Go online just for fun or to pass the time, Buy a product, Watch a video on a video-sharing site like YouTube or Vimeo, Visit a local, state or federal government website, Use a social networking site like Facebook, LinkedIn or Google Plus, Buy or make a reservation for travel, Do any banking online Look online for news or information about politics, Look online for info about a job, Look for “how-to,” “do-it-yourself” or repair information, Look for information on Wikipedia, Use online classified ads or sites like Craigslist, Get news or information about sports, Take a virtual tour of a location online, Search for info about someone you know or might meet, Send instant messages, Upload photos to a web site so you can share them with others online, Pay to access or download digital content online, Look for info about a place to live, Download music files to your computer, Get financial info online, such as stock quotes or mortgage interest rates, Rate a product, service or person using an online rating system, Play online games, Categorize or tag online content like a photo, news story or blog post, Read someone else's online journal or blog, Look for religious/spiritual info, Post a comment or review online about a product you bought or a service you received, Post comments to an online news group, web site, blog or photo site, Share something online that you created yourself Make a phone call online, using a service such as Skype or Vonage, Research your family's history or genealogy online, Participate in an online auction, Make a donation to a charity online, Download a podcast so you can listen to it or view it later, View live images online of a remote location or person, using a webcam, Use Twitter and/or Facebook, Download or share files using peer-to-peer file-sharing networks, such as BitTorrent or LimeWire, Sell something online, Create or work on your own webpage, Create or work on your own online journal or blog, Buy or sell stocks, bonds, or mutual funds, Use an online dating website, Visit virtual worlds such as Second Life. Majority of theses activates are divided into general types of activities and it is possible to develop and present generalized, unified, common, structured and standardized user interfaces and functions to users, so user is enabled to conduct various types of activities from one place and does not have to register, access and maintain account & user data including profile, payment information, connections and like at various web sites, applications, services to conduct theses activities. In another embodiment user can dynamically select, order, orchestrate one or more dynamically presented or auto matched or determined by other users or provided or presented by 3rd parties' developers and providers one or more functions.
Presently user has to register with different web sites for different purposes including search engines, e-commerce web sites, social networking web sites, messaging and communication web sites and applications. Conventionally, a user can search, register web sites, subscribe services, install applications, share contents, and make payments by using plurality of sources for wide different varieties of user's requirements and activities. Typically these sources are disparate and disorganized. In other words, the user must spend time researching, searching, registering, accessing, and identifying different sources that are not present in consolidated, coherent, unified and integrated manner. Often many of the sources are not relevant to user. What is needed is enabling user(s) to conduct plurality types of tasks, activities, actions, events, interactions, workflow, communications, messaging, sharing, social networking, searching, matching, questioning, commanding, requesting, publishing, advertising, posting comments & reviews, transactions from one place or via single standard user friendly interface in unified and integrated manner for solving users on demand wide varieties of requirements.
Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.
No prior art provides on demand, customize, contextual, dynamic, unified and integrated environment for communication, collaboration, transaction, participation, sharing, providing response. User does not have to install plurality of applications, subscribe services, register with different applications, web sites and services, and maintain different profiles for different web sites & apps, searching content and media data from plurality of different sources. By using present invention user can access plurality of applications, services, communication channels, activities specific dynamic actions, objects, connected or connectable nodes of network without departing from present network and user can share user data, application data, and profile with plurality of apps, services and users based on privacy settings.